


Keep Tubbo Away From Fire Starters

by OneforOne



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arson, Arsonist!Tubbo, Dream acts like an older brother, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Poor Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, he acts like it, no beta we die like men, please I needed arson Tubbo, tubbo and tommy are best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneforOne/pseuds/OneforOne
Summary: Philza and Tommy had looked up from their crafting station and soon followed Wilbur’s reaction.A loud cackle filled the smoky air. “I’VE BEEN COOKING THIS FUCKING VILLAGE!”Tommy was the first person to snap out of his state of shock, “TUBBO WHAT THE HELL!”————————————————-Aka Tubbo the ArsonistsInspired by one of Tubbo’s past streams:Tubbo, TommyInnit, WilburSoot & Philza Absolutely Lose Their Minds in the Twitch Rivals Tournament!This Fic will have slow updates.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Relationships, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 39
Kudos: 481





	1. Meet the Arsonist

Toob. 

Big Crime. 

Big Law. 

Tubbox. 

All parts of Tubbo. 

Those are the Alter Ego’s of Tubbo. Everyone had at least known a bit about those names. Tubbo doesn’t know how he developed these ‘personalities’, he assumed it was from fighting in wars but at this point he was just guessing. 

However there was one personality that had to be kept a secret, there are only three people who know about him. Wilbur, Tommy, and Philza had the pleasantries, (can you even call it that?), of meeting him.

Wilbur walked up a hillside where he saw Tommy and Tubbo, “Hey guys!”

“Oh Hi! How are you doing?” There was a shaky tone to Tubbo voice, almost like he was trying not to laugh. 

The older made a side glance at Tubbo, he was smiling but it had a off putting look almost. Nonetheless he answered, “I’m good. I’m good. I’ve just been cooking steak.”

Tubbo giggled and turned to the village that Wilbur, and now Philza, had just walked out of. Wilbur followed his gaze and dropped his newly cooked steak. 

Philza and Tommy had looked up from their crafting station and soon followed Wilbur’s reaction. 

A loud cackle filled the smoky air. “I’VE BEEN COOKING THIS FUCKING VILLAGE!”

Tommy was the first person to snap out of his state of shock, “TUBBO WHAT THE HELL!”

Tubbo continued to stare at the flames like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Fire cracked and popped from the burning houses. Villagers ran with their belongings in their hands, some looked as if they had fallen down in the rush.

Wilbur grabbed Tubbo’s shoulders and turned his body towards his. “T-tubbo- what did you do?”

There was a cloudy and content look in Tubbo’s eyes. “I set the wood on fire.” He looked away from Wilbur and redirected his sight back at the burning village. “It’s so peaceful now.” 

Tommy and Philza ran up to the two brunettes. Tommy immediately grabbed Tubbo’s face and looked into his eyes and squinted. 

“Big......Crime?”

Tubbo(?) let out a small sigh and leaned into one of the hands holding his cheek. “No No. But close enough. Mmmm, you’re warm Tommy.”

Philza seemed to connect the dots. “So you’re another personality of Tubbo’s?”

“Yes, although him and the others don’t like it when I come out.” The Alter Ego shifted away from the trio and pulled a Flint and Steal out of his pocket, smiling down at it fondly. 

“I can’t imagine why..”

Lightning fast, Wilbur snatched the object out of the hands of the teen and placed it in Philza’s. “We aren’t starting anymore fires ok?”

The Arsonists crossed his arms. “You guys aren’t fun.” 

Tommy looked at him and tilted his head. “What’s your name?” 

“Hmpf, I don’t have one. I don’t care either I just-“

There was a pause as his eyes fluttered for a few moments before falling forward a bit. Tommy stabilized the swaying body by the shoulders. 

Everybody seemed to pause as Tubbo’s head slowly picked back up and looked at everyone.

Tubbo’s head felt fuzzy “H-hey guys-“

Wilbur cried out a “OH THANK 7”

Tommy huffed “Tubbo please tell us next time that you have an Arsonist inside your body.” 

Wilbur let out a long sigh. “Please- please do that.”

Philza let out a low whistle “What are we going to do with you Tubbo. I swear it’s always som- OHSHITWEFORGOTABOUTTHEVILLAGE-“

Wilbur and Philza scrambled towards the village at a fast pace. It was like watching chickens run without their head. 

“Tubbo.”

“Yes Tommy?”

“The Arsonist said I was warm.”

Tubbo laughed “Really!?”


	2. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy really wants to meet who he saw at the village. He’s met the others so why not him?
> 
> Tommy and Tubbo cuddle and you cannot stop me.

After revealing his Fire Pal to his friends, Tubbo felt more relaxed now that he had someone that would calm the Arsonist. He wasn’t afraid of burning down the forest when he was on a scavenge with Wilbur or Philza. It was truly nice. 

However, Tommy encouraging the Pyromania to come out wasn’t really on Tubbo’s agenda today. 

“Common T-Bone I wanna meet him officially!” Tommy whined. 

The brunette huffed. “I can’t force him to front, and we are in your house!” The implication that a fire could be started was left unsaid. 

Tommy shot him a dull look. “Tubbo...” He said slowly, “My house is literally made of of stone.” 

“I still can’t force him!”

Tommy seemed to pout for a little bit before giving in. He sighed and laid down on his bed. He turned to Tubbo and patted the space next to him. 

Tubbo blew a piece of hair out of his face. “And everyone says I’m clingy? They should really see you.”

The younger groaned. “Yeah yeah. Get over here before I change my mind.”

A little laugh escaped his lips, Tubbo shucked off his armor and put most of his items right next to the pile. Even though Tommy initiates most cuddle sessions, Tubbo loves them the most.

The bed creaked under the weight of the two teens. Tubbo, being the smaller of the two, tucked his head under Tommy’s chin and lazily put one of his arms over the blondes body. 

Both of them didn’t realize how tired they were until they were In each others arms. Tubbo felt oddly warm, he really liked it. He moved closer to the source. He mistook dizziness for tiredness and inhaled cinnamon and smoke. 

———

When Tommy awoke he was in an odd position. Usually when he or Tubbo woke they were in a different position. This time it was different. 

Tubbo’s body was on top of his. They were chest to chest with Tubbo’s face hidden in Tommy’s neck. 

“Tubbo you need to get up- please your breath feels weird against my neck.” 

“M’not Tubbo,” a soft voice said next to him. 

Tommy stiffened, he hadn’t had close moments with the others sharing Tubbo’s body. Sure he had moments where they fist bumped or high fived, but he had never cuddled with anyone but Tubbo.

‘Alright you gorgeous man, time to figure out who it is.’ He figured this wasn’t Big Law considering he hadn’t heard ‘I’m a lawyer’ yet.  
Nor Big Crime because there hasn’t been any obvious tampering with his belongings. 

“Stop thinking Campfire I can hear you and you’re not even speaking.”

‘Ah, Campfire.’ Tommy thought. ‘I’m cuddling with an Arsonist.’

Tommy sighed, well he did ask to meet him. “Come on Flame Boy, I want to meet you properly.” 

The body on top of him moved back before settling his face on Tommy’s chest. A muffled sentence came out of his mouth. “Why do you smell like fire?”

Tommy blanched, “I smell like fire?”

“You also smell like food.” The face in his chest nods. 

It was to early for Tommy to shout, rubbing a hand over his face he sighed. “Earlier I was cooking before Tubbo came over.”

The older hummed. “Mmmm” 

They laid in the same position for a few moments before Tommy said, “Ya know it’s a real bother not knowing your name? I’m running out of things to call you.”

A groan was heard. “I told you I don’t have a name.”

Tommy wanted to shout- everyone has a name for fucks sake. “Then just come up with one man!”

“I’ll let Tubbo pick one for me.” 

The blonde let out a frustrated shout. Deeming it no longer to early. 

The body on top of him shifted off and near the pile of armor and items Tubbo had put down. He seemed to push items around trying to find something. Finally a hand grabbed onto something and looked at the younger. 

“Tommy?”

Tommy sat up on his bed. “Yes Pyromaniac?”

The object in the hand was flipped up right. A thumb pushed down the red lever on the lighter. 

A grin spread across the brunettes face. “Got any shit to burn?”

Tommy thought this was a great way to get to know the other side of his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue what to call Arson Tubbo- give me suggestions please! Also if you want to give prompts go for it.


	3. Dream Meets Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t beta read I’m to tired for that shit.

The name Tubbo came up with for the alter ,sharing his body, was Pyrobo. Pyro for short. When he was officially introduced to Wilbur and Phil they immediately sat him down and asked him what his intentions were.

“I want to burn shit.” Pyro said with a grin.

Wilbur sighed and Phil asked another question. “Do you want to hurt anyone? We know that you want to start fires, but are you intentionally trying to harm someone in the process?”

The brunette thought for a moment and replied, “I don’t want to intentionally hurt someone but if they happened to get hurt by the fires I started then so be it. “

Wilbur seemed to have a problem with that. “So if you or Tubbo gets hurt, you won’t care?”

Pyro huffed, “I’m not a complete idiot Silly Willy, neither is Tubbo. I think we know what to do if a fire gets out of control.”

Philza studied the face in front of him and asked, “Would you care if Tommy got hurt by your fire?”

The reaction was immediate, “If Tommy ever got hurt by me I’d never intentionally front again.”

Wilbur smiled and quickly hid it behind his hand. The blonde man had no problem showing his smile.“Good! It’s all settled then. It’s nice to meet you Pyrobo.”

Soon after that the alter made his way to Tubbo’s house.

Wilbur and Philza watched as the body disappeared from their sight.

“Phil?”

“Yes Wilbur?”

Wilbur looked at his father, “Why are all of Tubbo’s alters protective of Tommy?”

Phil smiled, “I think they know Tommy is important to Tubbo, and if anything happened to Tommy it would ultimately hurt Tubbo.”

Wilbur hummed, “They all do it for Tubbo.” 

———————— 

It was dusk by the time Pyro got to Tubbo’s house but instead of going into the house, he walked past it. He walked past Purpled’s UFO and Eret’s castle. He walked until there were no obvious signs of past people.

Finally he stopped in a small forest with different types of trees. Oh how pretty they would look if they were on fire.

Going up to a old looking tree, he brushed his fingers against the bark, feeling the dry dust get on his fingertips. He dusted his hands off on his pants before crouching down and reaching into Tubbo’s bag. His hands immediately when to the front pocket and pulled out a bright pink lighter.He flicked it a few times to make sure it worked before he stood up.

He started mumbling a nursery rhyme as he held the light to the base of the tree.

_ London Bridge is Falling Down  _

_ Falling Down, Falling Down. _

_ London Bridge is Falling Down _

_ My Fair Lady._

The base of the tree easily caught on fire. He looked at the flames and stumbled back as the his eyes caught the smoke.

_ Build it up with Iron Bars _

_ Iron Bars, Iron Bars _

_ Build it up with Iron Bars _

_ My Fair Lady_

He sat down and watched the fire spread up the tree. He leaned back on his hands. The mumbling got to a whisper.

_ Iron Bars will Bend and Break _

_ Bend and Break, Bend and Break _

_ Iron Bars will Bend and Break _

_ My Fair Lady_

A smile was on Pyro’s face. He watched in glee when the fire from the first tree caught on to another. 

_ Build it up with Gold and Silver _

_ Gold and Silver, Gold and Silver _

_ Build it up with Gold and Silver  _

_ My Fair Lady_

He laid on the grass and looked up at the burning trees all around him. His volume raisedabout a whisper, his normal voice.

_ London Bridge is Falling Down _

_ Falling Down, Falling Down _

_ London Bridge is Falling Down  _

_ M-y F-a-i-r L-a-d-y_

Basking in the warmth surrounding him, Pyro laughed. He sat up fast looking at the burning nature around. 

“It’s all so wonderful!”

He laughed up at the sky and watched the smoke rise.

Then, it stopped.

The fire disappeared. The rest of the smoke rose up into the night sky and disappeared. The smell of fire still fresh in the air. 

Pyro snarled, his fire had been put out. He stomped over to the tree he started the fire at and looked down at the scorching marks the fire had left. He reached back in his pocket and pulled his lighter out to relive his flaming dreams once again.

“If you light another forest fire I’ll just put it out again.”

The brunette froze and turned towards the voice.

“Dream, give me back the fire.” He snarled.

The man in the green hoodie seemed to pause before putting his hands up in a mock surrender. “You’re not Tubbo...are you?”

Pyro gripped the lighter in his hand as he gritted out, “No. I’m not.”

Dream seemed to nod before putting his hands back in his sweatshirt pocket. His mask seemed to be starring straight into the other.

“Mmm.” Dream hummed, “Are you a new one?”

“Yes. Now fuck off with your admin privileges.”

Dream let out a whistle, “Man you are one sassy kid. How long has it been since Tubbo fronted?”

He paused, Tubbo had been fronting yesterday morning before when he and Tommy had gone mining, that’s when Tommy asked about the Arsonists name. Although it was probably around 12am by now. He looked at Dream a bit horrified.

“Almost a full day.”

Tubbo’s alters don’t front very often. They only do when they deem necessary, lawsuits to be solved, crimes to be done, fires to be burned. They almost never stayed for more than ten hours. Pyro had been fronting for almost twenty-four hours.

“Dream do you think he’s ok? I don’t think anyone else has fronted this long before and I’m not sure how Tubbo will react to missing a full day-“

“Kid. Calm down.”

Pyro shot a glance a Dream.

Dream sighed, “What’s your name?”

The Arsonist flicked the lighter on and off, no longer panicking, he was distracting himself.   


“Pyrobo ”

“Alright Pyrobo, can you let Tubbo front?”

The clicking of the lighter only got more frantic. “I-I’m not sure.” 

Dream walked forward and gently grabbed the lighter from his hands. “Your name starts with ‘Pyro’ so you need to burn stuff? Will that make you feel better?” 

“Yes please.” 

Dream tapped the back of the boys knees with his foot and watched them give out. “Sit there for a moment.”

Pyro watched as man pulled wood from out of his inventory and make a campfire. He used the lighter that the teen had been holding early to light the fire. Immediately Pyro seemed to calm down, looking deep into the flames. 

Dream sat across the fire. “You know, I don’t really recommend setting forests on fire. No matter how far away from people they are.” 

The Arsonist hummed, too distracted by the flames to for an actual answer. 

“I could always make a tree farm for you to burn every once an awhile.” 

Pyro looked up at Dream, “You would do that?” 

Dream looked away from the teen, “I’d rather not start unnecessary wars. Just come to me next time you feel like burning a whole forest down. Okay?” 

You could almost hear the smile in Pyrobo’s voice, “Yeah, that would be nice.”

Some time had past since the conversation ended. Eventually, 

Pyro’s head got fuzzy and he could feel himself slurring his words. “Hey Dream, I think Tubbo’s coming back.” 

Dream pushed off the the ground and crouched down by the teens side. Pyro’s head jerked forward, almost getting his hair in the fire. Dream’s hand shot out held Tubbo’s forehead so that he wouldn’t fall in the fire. 

A shaking hand came up to touch the palm on his forehead. “Dream...?”

Dream let out a big sigh, “Hey Tubbo, you good to stand?”

“My head hurts a lot.” 

Dream stood up and threw a bucket of water on the fire. He crouched down in front of Tubbo and gestured him to get on his back, “Come on kid, you need to sleep in your bed.” 

Normally Tubbo would get up himself and say he can walk on his own but he was just to dizzy and tired. He climbed on the olders back and closed his eyes, trying not to look at the ground as Dream walked to his house. 

“Tubbo I’m going to say this once and only once, you don’t have to answer but keep this in mind, this goes for your alters as well. Please tell me when you or your alters need to relax or release some every. I don’t want you hurting you or anyone in the area.” 

Tubbo gripped Dream’s hoodie as a response, he hoped it was good enough of an answer. 

By the time Dream was at Tubbo’s house the teen had fallen asleep on Dream’s back. He walked up the stairs and into the bedroom, he pushed back the comforter and moved Tubbo in the beds for covered him up.Dream dropped the lighter on the nightstand and lightly ruffled the boys hair.

“Thank god I’m Admin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should Arson Tubbo meet next? Also the name Pyrobo is kinda last minute.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short and crappy but it’s whatever I might make more Arson Tubbo chapters after this one. I have a few ideas ^_^ if you guys wanna give requests about Tubbo that would be fine to.


End file.
